1000 Dollar Reward If You Find Where My Brain Went
by Freakin-Over-Hannah
Summary: Sequal to New Life.... Miley and Oliver finally get together, and they are friends with Lilly, but does that mean everything is happy and joyful? Nope. Moliver and maybe Lackson HAVE TO READ NEW LIFE TO UNDERSTAND
1. Lilly's Back

It was Lilly. She screamed because she came over to Miley's house to apologize, but saw Miley and Oliver on the patio. And they weren't just talking, they were kissing. And they pulled apart when they heard her scream.They looked over the railing and Miley opened her mouth real wide. But then she started coughing.

"Are you ok?" Oliver asked.

"Yea, I just swallowed a fly." Miley said as she coughed.

"Ewwwww," Oliver said.

They looked down, but Lilly wasn't there.

Someone tapped on their shoulders.

They both turned around at the same time.

"Lilly!" They yelled.

"What was that?" Lilly asked.

"Um... I swallowed a fly?" Miley said.

"No, you guys were lip-locking!" Lilly yelled.

"So?" Oliver asked.

"I came here to apologize to you, Miley" Lilly said.

"Okay, so," Miley said.

"Sorry," Lilly said madly.

"Why are you so mad, we just like each other!" Oliver said.

"Well, I was just a little surprised." Lilly said.

"Yea," Oliver said.

"Wait, Miley, why were you crying?" Lilly asked.

"Her dad," Oliver said.

Lilly gasped.

"That was him?" Lilly asked, "I thought it was not. I'm so sorry Miley."

"It's fine, everything bad only happens to me,"Miley said and ran off.

Lilly and Oliver looked at each other with worried faces.

"Miley!" Lilly screamed.

Miley was downstairs bawling.

"Miley!" Oliver yelled and ran over and hugged her, "It's okay."

Miley just kept on crying.

"OKEN GET YOUR HANDS Off MY SISTER!" Jackson yelled as he came in.

"He doesn't have to!" Miley said.

"Yes, he does, now leave, Oken," Jackson said as he pointed to the door.

Oliver got up and left.

"Jackson!" Miley got up and smacked him across the face and chased after Oliver.

"Ow," Jackson said, "She can smack."

Lilly chased after them.

"HEY!" Jackson yelled.

"Sorry, Jackson, they're my best friends, and Miley has the right to date Oliver," Lilly said and left.

**MILEY's POV**

I chased after Oliver, but he wouldn't answer to his name.

"Oliver!" I screamed again.

He ran onto the beach and sat down on the sand, letting his toes soak in the water, and buried his face in his hands.

"It's all my fault," Oliver said to himself.

"No, it's not, Jackson's just an overprotective brother, he doesn't want to loose me," I said as I sat down beside him, and put my head on his shoulder.

"Well, he seemed a little too upset," Oliver said.

"Well, he can't stop me when I'm not home," I said.

**Reg. POV**

Lilly watched them talk and Miley lay her head on his shoulder.

"I'm gonna leave them alone," Lilly whispered to herself and walked home.

Miley grabbed him by the hand, stood up and said, "Follow me."

They ran through the sand and Oliver only tripped once. They got to the pier.

"I've been here before," Oliver said.

"Have you jumped off of it?" Miley asked.

Oliver smiled and said, "No."

Miley pulled out her ponytail and Oliver took off his shirt and threw it in the sand.

They ran and jumped off of it.

Then they took turns dunking each other.

About an hour later, Lilly found them laying in the sand looking at the sunset.

"Isn't the sunset so pretty?" Miley asked.

"You are," Oliver said and Miley giggled.

"I love you," Oliver said.

"I love you too," Miley said and Oliver kissed her on the cheek.


	2. There's still school?

_**FARY-OKE WITH YOUR FRIENDS! Sorry that commercial was on...now its stuck in my head...ill sing another song, Oh oh oh oh oh oh oho oh oh, nobody wanna see us together, but it don't matter,no...**_

_**Chapter 2**_

**Oliver's POV**

It felt so right. Everything felt right. Until Lilly came running down.

"You guys, guess what?" Lilly asked us.

"What?" Miley asked.

"We have school tomorrow," Lilly complained.

"Oh yea, aww man, I have homework," I complained.

"Bye, you guys," I said waving.

"Bye!" They both said back to me.

I walked home, and it started pouring.

'Oh crap, why the hell is raining in March?' I thought.

I got home and walked inside, went to my room.

"Mom, I'm home!" I yelled.

"Okay!" She yelled back.

I sat down at my desk and got out my math. I saw Lilly and Miley walking through the pouring rain.

'Okay, Oliver, focus, what is 24 times 14 divided by 3?' I thought.

"112," I said to myself as I wrote down the answer.

I finished my homework in about an hour, and it was still pouring down rain. The little creek by my house was almost overflowing. I turned on my T.V., to the local news channel.

"_This is KWEL's Kristine Donovan, with the local weather," The TV reporter said, then a map appeared behind her and she started pointing at the colors, "As you see, Malibu is under Flash Flood Warning..." _

I turned off the TV.

"Great, just what we need, a Flash Flood in Malibu, by the ocean, right by our school..." I trailed off while thinking.

"Yes!" I said quietly so my brother wouldn't hear me.

I felt like Macaroni, so I cooked it myself. I got all ready for bed, hoping that there was no school tommorow.

I woke up the next morning and looked outside. Well, I don't live to close to the ocean, so I don't know how bad it is. But our little creek was quite overflowed.

"Hey, Oliver," My mom said as I came out for breakfast, "So far you still have school."

"Aww, man," I complained and when I saw the look on her face I quickly fixed that, "I mean, yay, yippie, or any other word that explains excitment."

My mom laughed, "Where has your brain gone?"

"I think it's still in here," I said pointed at my head.

My mom laughed again.

"Move it dork," My older brother, Ethan said from behind me.

"Right away, Emily," I said commenting his long shaggy hair.

He just scowled at me. I went to get my clothes on. My cell phone rang.

"**Hello?" I asked.**

"**Hi Oliver," Lilly and Miley said.**

"**Hey, um, you know we have school, right?" I asked.**

"**Yea, see you then," Miley said.**

"**Bye," We all said.**

_**Sorry for the short chapter...I got a review asking what happened to Miley's dad, if u read the last chapter of New Life...you can know!!!!!**_


	3. The Flooded School

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Oliver's POV**_

Because it was raining, my mom gave us all a ride. We got to the school, it seemed too quiet. But, we still went in.

"Oliver, are you sure there's still school today?" Lilly asked me.

"Well, no one told us there wasn't," I said.

"Okay," Miley said and opened the door.

My feet were cold. And wet. What the hell?

I looked ahead.

"Yea, guys, I don't think there is school today," I said.

Miley and Lilly followed my action.

The halls were empty. Well, of people.

But not of water. And the water was slowly rising.

"Guys, our school is near the ocean," Lilly said.

"We've established that fact," I said.

"Well, lets go home," I said.

I went over to open the door.

"Um, guys?" I said as I tried pulling on the door, "we're stuck."

"What?! We can't be, there's water in here," Miley said.

Lilly got out her cell phone and started dialing a number.

"My mom didn't pick up her phone," Lilly said and dialed another number.

"**Hello?"**

"**JACKSON!" Lilly said.**

"**Um...hi Lilly," Jackson replied.**

"**Have you left for school yet?" Lilly asked.**

"**No," Jackson said.**

"**Good, don't!" Lilly said.**

"**I wasn't planning on it, we don't have school, but why?" Jackson asked.**

"**'Cause our school is flooded and yours is right by ours and you need to come help us get out!" Lilly said.**

"**You can't get out yourself?" Jackson asked.**

"**Jackson, the water is up to our waists and the door is locked on us!" Lilly yelled.**

"**I'll be right over." Jackson said and Lilly hung up.**

"Jackson is gonna help us," Lilly said.

It would take Jackson about 30 minutes knowing him, so we decided to play a game.

"Let's go!" I said and ran into the gym.

We got out those huge bouncy balls you sit on, and floated around on them.

Then we went to the front door and waited for Jackson.

"JACKSON!" I said and pounded on the window. The water was up to our chests now.

Jackson ran over to the door and started pulling.

"Guys, I can't get it!" Jackson said.

"Get the stick over there and break the window!" Lilly said.

"Get outta the way!" Jackson said and once we were out of the way, he plowed the stick into the window and it broke open. Lilly went first. Then Miley, then me.

"Lilly, your foot is bleeding!" I said. She looked down at her ankle which was gushing blood.

"I must have scratched it on the glass," Lilly said and sat down.

"Are you okay?" Jackson asked and I could see the connection in their eyes as Lilly looked up.

"Um..yea, I'm fine," Lilly said.

"You sure?" Miley asked, breaking their eye connection, but not knowing it.

"Yep," Lilly said as she stood up but stumbled and fell down again.

"Aww, man, maybe not," Lilly said.

Miley and I let her lean on us and limp, and Jackson walked behind us to make sure she didn't fall. We all went to Miley's house, because Lilly and my parents weren't home.

"I'm going for a walk, anyone want to come?" I asked, but expecting only one answer, because Lilly has a hurt foot and Jackson is watching Lilly.

"I will," Miley said.

"Take care of her, Oken," Jackson said.

Me and Miley walked out hand-in-hand.

"So Jackson doesn't care anymore?" I asked.

"Lilly talked to him, and apparently, no," Miley said.

"Oooh, look, it's Doofus and Dork, and their in love," Ashley said.

"A wet love," Amber said, "Whoops, did we forget to tell you we had no school today?"

"Um...yeah," Miley said angrily, "You did."

"Oops, sorry," Amber said.

"Bitches," I said.

"What was that?" Ashley said.

"Oh, nothing," Miley said.

They walked on and Me and Miley went on a walk.

"Look!" I said pointing at a big sign outside the mall.

It said,...

_**Cliffhanger!!!!!!!!!**_

_**good luck for nothing!**_

_**-mal-**_


	4. Princess Trisha Anne

_**Hi:) thats fun... :):):):):):):):):) okay Ill stop now!**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Oliver's POV**_

Hypnotist.

"Oooh, Ollie, let's go, I like watching those!" Miley said tugging on my arm. I didn't move.

"Miley, I'm not sure," I said staring.

"You pointed it out," Miley said.

"'Cause it was flashing," I said.

Finally I gave in and went to the mall, and we sat down in the second row.

"Anyone here ever been hypnotized?" The hypnotist said and I raised my hand.

"Come up here," He said pointing to me.

"Uh oh," I said to myself.

If there was one thing to be afraid of, it was hypnotizing. It was scary to me. I've had it done, and I can't remember anything I did. It's hard. It's like you were sleeping. In a deep deep sleep. My friends told me everything about it, too.

"What's your name,son?" The dude asked me.

"Um...Oliver," I said.

**REG POV**

**(A/N: I've never been hypnotized before, but I've seen it happen a while ago...so I'll try to remember.)**

"When I snap my fingers you will fall into a deep sleep," The guy said, snapped his fingers, and Oliver's head went down.

"Oooooh," The crowd said.

"Now, when I count to three and snap my fingers again, you will only answer to the name 'Princess Trisha Anne' until tommorow, and you will..." The dude started but whispered it into his ear where no one could hear him.

"1,2,3!" The dude said and snapped his fingers. Oliver woke up.

"You may go sit down now, Princess Trisha Anne," The hypnotist did and Oliver followed his command.

"Let's go now," Miley said with a worried look on her face. They both left.

Outside of the mall, Miley said, "Let's go home."

And Oliver kissed her.

"Um, thanks," Miley said confused.

"Oliver, Miley, you're home!" Lilly said as they walked through the door, and Oliver kissed Miley.

"Who's Oliver?" Oliver asked.

"Um...you," Lilly said.

"No, I'm Princess Trisha Anne," Oliver said.

Lilly cracked up.

"Lilly, he's serious, he got hypnotized, and it's all my fault, and I don't know for how long he will kiss me whenever I say home!" Miley explained. Oliver kissed her.

"Would you stop it?!!" Miley yelled.

"I'll try," Oliver said.

"You're staying in the guest room tonight, you can't go home like this," Miley said.

**Oliver's POV**

I kissed Miley when she said, 'Home.'

What's wrong with me?

Miley was already on the phone with my mom, telling her I would stay in the guest room.

Maybe If I went to bed, this will all go away.

"I'm going to bed," I said and ran up to the guest room.

15 minutes later, I heard my door open. I pretended like I was sleeping.

"Hope you're yourself tomorrow, Princess Trisha Anne, night," She said between giggles and kissed me on the cheek and left.

Then I fell asleep.

**The Next Day...**

"Hey Sleepyhead," Miley said as I came downstairs.

"What?" I asked, not looking at the clock.

"It's noon, Lilly and Jackson are already at the beach," Miley said.

"The water's gone," I said in disbelief.

"It stopped raining yesterday, donut," Miley said.

"Oh yeah," I said. I heard an ambulance outside.

"Do ya hear that?" I asked.

"Yep," Miley said.

I ran over to the window. I saw an ambulance speeding by in the direction of the hospital.

"Well,-" I started but my cell phone cut me off.

I answered it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Uh, huh,"

"Oh, bye," I said and hung up. I sat down on the floor and buried my hands in my face and cried.

"Ollie, what's wrong?" Miley asked and came over and hugged me.

"Mgh Mgerghe Lad Didwa!" I said through my hands.

"That was your mom?" Miley asked, she must have understood me.

I nodded my head.

"Gerbejw negw!" I said again through my hands,bawling.

"She's gone? Oh, Ollie," Miley said and hugged me tight.

"You can live with us," Miley said.

I lifted up my face. "Really?" I asked as she wiped away my tears.

She nodded, "And so can Ethan."

I hugged her, "You're the best."

_**Awwww,**_

_**REVIEW!**_


	5. The fire

_**Updating soon, cause I got the flu. I can't go to school 'till Thursday...so maybe I'll catch up with all my stories!**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Oliver's POV**_

I was living with Jackson and Miley. Ethan lives with his friends. My mom got in a car accident, and they took me in.

"Thank you, Miley," I said.

"No prob," Miley said, "it's nothin'."

"Do you smell somthin'?" I asked.

The smoke alarms went off.

"No!" Miley yelled. I pulled on her arm.

"Hannah's stuff can't be left here!" Miley said.

I picked her up and took her outside.

"You can get more, Miles, it's better than getting yourself killed!" I yelled.

She got out her phone and dialed 911.

I dialed Jackson's.

"**Hello?" Jackson asked.**

"**Jackson, your house is on fire!" I yelled.**

"**Are you in it?" Jackson asked.**

"**No, we're out, but just come!" I yelled.**

"**'Kay, me and Lilly will be there," Jackson said and hung up.**

The fire department came and put out the fire, but the house was halfway gone. Miley was sort of happy, though, because her Hannah closet was in perfect shape.

"I'm gonna go home, now, bye guys," Lilly said suspiciously and left.

Miley, Jackson, and I went through the house searching for things that were fine, and put the partly 'in-shape' things in the Hannah closet. I found a picture of their dad. It was partially burnt, but you could still tel who it was.

"Here ya go, Miles," I said, handing it to her. Her face lit up with a smile.

"Thanks," She said.

**The Next Day...**

"Hey Lilly," Miley said as we met up with her at the beach.

"Get sleep last night?" Lilly asked.

"Stayed at Oliver's, their house is still in shape," Miley said.

"But small," I added.

"Oliver watch out!" Lilly yelled and my world went black.

I opened my eyes.

"Ahhh!" I yelled seeing a brunette and blonde looking at me. I sat up.

"Who are you?"

The brunette had a weird look on her face, "Miley and Lilly."

"Why are you here? Where am I? Who am I?" I threw out questions at them.

'Miley' gave 'Lilly' a concerned, worried look.

"We are your friends, you're at the hospital, Oliver," 'Lilly' said.

"Why?" I asked.

"You ran into a pole, smart one," 'Miley' said.

I woke up.

"I'm at the hospital, why am I at the hospital?" I asked.

"'Cause you ran into a pole," Lilly said.

"Whoops," I said, "Can I go home now?"

"Later today," The nurse said.

**Later today:**

"I'm so glad we're home, I hate hospitals, they smell...hospital-like," I said.

"Yeah, I wonder why," Lilly said sarcastically.

"Well, we're gonna go home now, Jackson ordered pizza," Miley said and waved Lilly goodbye.

I saw Lilly had a smile on her face.

I grabbed Miley's hand. "Are we going to my house, or yours?" I asked.

"I think yours," Miley said.

I saw Jackson's car outside of my house, so we went there.

"Ooooh, you guys, this pizza is so good!" Jackson said. He had a pile of boxes behind him.

"What's that?" I asked pointing at the boxes.

"Miley's Hannah clothes, and the rest of the stuff that survived the fire," Jackson replied with a mouthful of pizza.

I took a bite of pizza. "Ooooh, this is good," I said.

"Let me try," Miley said and I gave her a bite.

"Yum," she said.

"I'm tired!" Jackson said after yawning, "'night guys."

"'Night," We said at the same time.

"I'm going to bed, too," Miley said.

"Right behind ya," I said.

**The Next Day...**

At 9:00 am I heard outside, "GOOD MORNING STEWART FAMILY!"


	6. Adventureland Inn and thinking Back

_**Hey, I'm back:D**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Oliver's POV**_

I ran outside to Ty Pennington and his giant 'loving' blow horn. I was so excited I couldn't speak.

"We're going to Disneyland?" I asked hopefully after Miley and Jackson followed me out.

"Um...maybe," Ty said.

"You never let me have anything," I said.

"Hey, you're going to Adventureland in Iowa!" Ty yelled.

"Awww, man I was gonna go swimming!" I said.

"You are staying at a hotel, doofus," Ty said jokingly.

"Oh, YES!" I said.

"Isn't Adventureland the place with all those people and they have the roller coasters?" Jackson asked.

"Yep, good luck!" Ty yelled and piled us in the limo.

"That seemed quicker than usual," I said to Miley.

"Ollie, it's a TV show, who knows?" Miley said.

I got out my laptop and Miley shut it.

"We aren't even on the plane," Miley said.

"Fine," I said with a pouty face.

"We're here!" Miley said.

"At Adventureland?" I asked.

"Whaddya you think?" Miley asked.

"No," I said, "we're at the airport."

Miley smiled at me. I was scared of airplanes ever since May of 2003. Why, you ask?

"Miley, I don't wanna," I said staring at the airplane taking off.

"Why not?" Miley asked then saw the look on my face, "Oh, right, your dad. Ollie, it's okay."

"Are you sure?" I asked her, looking into her eyes.

Ty had actually let Lilly come along, since she admitted that if she stayed home, she would tell them what the house looked like.

"Lilly, why again did Ty let you come?" I asked looking at Jackson and her looking at each other.

"I dunno," She replied.

"Face it, Oliver, they're not gonna talk to us, they're in love," Miley said.

I looked back and turned back around and ran into the door.

"You missed the open one," Miley said pulling me up.

I laughed.

Jackson went up and got our tickets.

"Guys, our flight boards in an hour," Jackson said.

"Awesome!" Lilly said.

We went through the baggage thing, and the beeping thing, you know the drill.

When we were done, I found some seats open over by the terminal.

The movie Freaky Friday was playing.

"I love this movie!" Miley exclaimed.

It was the end when they were at the wedding reception.

Miley sang along,

"_You're the kind of friend who always bends when I'm broken  
Like remember when  
You took my heart and put it back together again_

I've been wasting time with clueless guys  
But now it's over  
Let me tell you why  
I'm through  
I've meet someone new  
Who's just like you

You're it  
You're the ultimate  
It's automatic.  
I'm sure of it  
No lie  
So don't even try  
To tell me that you're not the guy  
Cuz I've been waiting all my life  
For someone just like you  
But you're it  
You're the ultimate, you

You're the kind of guy who's hands in mine send shivers up and down my spine  
You took my heart and put it back together again.

You're the kind of guy that blows my mind  
But now it's my turn  
You've been right in front of me  
Everything I need  
Why didn't i see

You're it  
You're the ultimate  
It's Automatic.  
I'm sure of it  
No lie  
So don't even try  
To tell me that you're not the guy  
Cuz I've been waiting all my life  
For someone just like you  
But you're it  
You're the ultimate, you

Guitar Playing

You're it  
You're the ultimate  
It's automatic  
I'm sure of it  
No lie  
So don't even try  
To tell me that you're not the guy  
Cuz I've been waiting all my life  
For someone just like you  
But you're it  
You're the ultimate, you

You're it  
You're the ultimate, you..."

Miley looked at my wide-eyed face, realizing what she had done.

"Uh oh," Miley said copying my expression.

"What?" Lilly asked.

Miley gulped at the people staring at her.

"Oh," Lilly said, getting it.

"Plane to Des Moines, IA, now boarding," A lady over the intercom said.

"Thank god," Miley said hurrying to the terminal.

We got on the plane and Miley and I sat in the front and Lilly and Jackson sat in the back.

Miley got out her gum, "Want some?"

"Sure," I said taking the piece.

The plane started to take off.

"Thank you for choosing American Airlines, right now in Des Moines, IA, is 65 degrees, and the time currently is 11:01. We are expecting to be there at about 12:34, central time, have a good flight!" The flight attendant said happily over the intercom.

About an hour later, I was asleep. I fell asleep when Miley was asleep on my shoulder.

I dreamt about Zac Efron. It was one of the weirdest dreams I've ever had. I was reading a magazine in my dream, and it said: Zac Efron was born. He had an afro. Babies born with 'fros are immediately known that they have mental issues. Therefore, when Zac got home, his parents shaved off his 'fro. The next day, he woke up with a 'fro the size of a lion. The parents of Zac decided to take Zac to the mental hospital. There, they shaved off his 'fro with a special 'fro-shaving-off tool. But, he had to stay there and have mental tests run on him. Steven Speilburg was there and he thought Zac would grow up to be the ugliest person on the planet. So he took him, to his tax-payers expense. And Zac grew up and shaved off his 'fro every day. And one day, Zac met his flip-flop friends. "FLIP FLOPS! ELMO!" Zac would yell. And he would have fun with his flip-flops on the water slide. Then he got in trouble. That's where he got sentenced to play a part in a stupid movie. That's why Troy Bolton was played by Zac and not Billy Ray Cyrus.

I woke up.

"Ollie, are you awake?" Miley asked, "we're here."

"Yea, are we in boring old Iowa yet?" I asked.

She gave me a face and said, "Hey, you don't know if it's boring, and yes, we are here."

"Fine, I'll see," I said.

"Ooooh, look! A mall!" Miley exclaimed.

Then we hit a huge bump. Miley jumped and grabbed onto me.

"What was that?" She asked.

"We're landing," I said.

"Oh," Miley answered.

The plane was landed and me and Miley stood up and got our carry-ons out from above us.

When we got into the Des Moines Airport, Miley found a bench and we looked for Lilly and Jackson. Miley saw them and ran over to them, followed by me, carrying a lot. We went over to Baggage collection, and we all got our bags. I missed mine a few times, getting Miley's for her. She'll pay back for that later.

"Let's get to our hotel, I'm dying to go to Adventureland," Lilly said.

Jackson pointed to the chauffeur, "I think that's for us."

"No, Jackson, it's for the other Stewart family that is getting their house remodeled and has a special ride to a free hotel and free Adventureland passes for the week!" Miley yelled with lots of sarcasm.

"God, I was just sayin'," Jackson said while holding up his hands in defense.

We all went over.

"Are you the Stewart family?" The chauffeur asked.

"Yep," Jackson said.

"The limo's outside," The chauffeur said.

"Okay," Miley said following him.

"It will take about fifteen minutes to get to your hotel," The dude said.

"'Kay," I said.

I spent the whole time looking at the window, looking at Des Moines. We passed by the capital.

"Wow," Miley said.

"I know," I said looking back but finding out she was looking right over my shoulder.

"Say it," Miley said.

"What?" I asked.

"Admit that you were wrong, that Des Moines isn't boring," Miley said.

"Hey, we haven't found that out yet!" I complained.

"Well, go check out your hotel," The chauffeur said as we all got out of the limo.

"Bye," Miley said and the chauffeur waved back.

Jackson checked us into the hotel.

"Room 213," Jackson said, pointing up the stairs. He and Lilly put all of our luggage on a big cart and took it in the elevator.

I ran, racing Miley. We ran up the stairs, and I tripped. I got back up and took a glance at the sign, and followed the arrows down the long hallway. I saw Miley ahead of me, and I ran as hard as I could to catch up with her. But she stopped. I ran past her, but she had stopped at this huge window overlooking a...pool. 2 pools, actually, and a hot tub. There was a swim-up bar in the deep pool, and a kiddie pool. There was a huge hot tub.

"Found the pool, I guess," Lilly said coming around the corner.

"Yep," Miley said.

"Well, come on to our room, we've got a balcony and a living room!" Lilly exclaimed.

"Awesome," I said running around the corner, followed by Miley.

"What time is it?" Jackson asked Lilly as we walked in.

"Um...1:32, I think," Lilly said.

"'Kay, you guys wanna go to Adventureland or stay here and swim and spend the whole day there and come home and swim some more? We have all week to do hundreds of things," Jackson said.

"The second one!" I said.

"Yeah, that way we get more Adventureland," Miley said.

"Agreed," Lilly said, getting a Mountain Dew out of the fridge.

"Awesome, it comes stocked!" Lilly said, slamming the door of the mini fridge shut.

"Um...Lilly? I just filled that up," Jackson said.

"Oh," Lilly said plopping down on the couch next to him.

"You two are in the loveseat, oooh," Lilly said talking to me and Miley.

I walked out onto the balcony.

**Reg. POV**

Oliver walked out onto the balcony, and Miley and Lilly exchanged glances as the door shut.

Miley almost got up, but Lilly stopped her.

"Maybe he wants some time alone, Miles, if he wants you, he will come and get you."

"You're right," Miley said.

**Oliver's POV**

I stood out on the balcony. I sniffed in the chlorine. I thought about the times I came here with my mom and dad, and that was when I was little and could fit through the places my parents couldn't fit. That's where I met a little girl. She 'couldn't find her daddy and mommy,' as she would put it. That's how I remember anyways. The brown-haired, blue-eyed little girl asked me if I could help, so I did. We ran all over the hotel looking for her mom and dad. Turns out, they were in the 'big kid's pool,' and she was so happy. She gave me a kiss for helping her find them. Then we played on the kiddy slide, shaped like a frog, while our parents talked. I found out that that little girl was moving to Malibu, and currently lives there to this day, and still has long, curly brown hair and big, bright blue eyes. That girl just walked out on the patio.

"Hey, you've been out here for a while, what are you doing?" Miley asked.

"Thinking about this place," I replied, with a smile.

"You look like you have a dirty secret," She said, and soon to find out I really did.

"Well, what makes you think I don't," I asked and she smiled.

"I know a way to get it out of you," Miley said smiling.

She got closer and closer and then started tickling me.

"Oh fine, I'll tell you," I said.

She stopped.

"Remember when you moved to Malibu, you had no friends until the first week of school?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I did make one friend when I was actually moving, but I never saw him again," Miley said. I smiled.

"Oh really?" I asked.

"Yea, he never told me his name, but our parents were good friends and I gave him a kiss. He helped me find my missing parents," Miley continued.

"I know," I said.

She looked confused, "Have I told you this before?"

"Nope, what did the boy look like?" I asked.

"Well, he had longish-brown hair, and big brown eyes," She said looking into my eyes.

"Mmmmhmmm," I said, running my fingers through my hair.

"I think his name was James," Miley said.

"No, I think his name was Oliver," I said, causing her to look up and smile.

"So you think it was you?" Miley asked, laughing.

"I know it was me," I said, kissing her lightly.

"C'mon guys, we're going swimming," Lilly said coming onto the balcony right when I kissed her.

_**-Hi! Has anyone been to Adventureland Inn? It's awesome. I decided to pick there 'cause I've been there so many times. Its easy to explain. Please review! If I get um...maybe 14 or 15(in all), I'll go on!**_


	7. Picture to Burn

_**HEY! **_

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Oliver POV**_

"Hey guys, get a room," Lilly said.

"We had a room," Miley said, "until you invaded it."

"Sorry," Lilly said, "but we're going swimming! In the BIG pool!"

"Can we finish? She's paying me back," I said, smirking.

Miley hit me, "What did I do?"

"You made me get all of your luggage! It's heavy you know," I pointed out.

Miley smiled, "Shutup and kiss me."

"I will after Lilly leaves," I said.

Lilly finally got the hint after a few seconds of thinking and walked out.

After she left, I kissed her.

"How do you know about the little boy?" Miley asked.

"It was me."

"No, It wasn't!" Miley said, "Was it?"

"Yeah, you were going to move to Malibu. I knew it was you as soon as I saw you walking into the school building. I just didn't say anything," I admitted.

Miley gave me a big hug.

"Oken, get your hands of my sis-," Jackson yelled up towards us but Lilly put her hand over his mouth and pushed him along.

Miley laughed and let go of the hug.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"What I can't hug you?" Miley asked.

"It was just out of the blue," I said.

Tears started building up in her eyes.

"Miles, I'm sorry," I said, starting to cry myself.

"Why are you crying?" Miley asked.

"Thinking of my parents," I said, quietly.

"Oh, Ollie, I'm sorry," Miley said, and I let her hug me and I started crying into her shoulder.

"You wanna go swim?" I asked.

She nodded her head and we walked into the living room. Miley came out after changing onto her swimsuit.

"Wow, Miles, you look great!" I said, knowing that girls hate when you call them 'hot' even if they are.

"Thanks, Ollie," She replied. She had on a pink and orange spotted top and skirt bottoms the same.

"Let's go!" I said, opening the door. Miley grabbed the extra key laying on the dresser.

We ran all the way down the hallway.

"Lilly said the big pool, this looks like the biggest pool," I said, pointing to a pool with monkeys spitting out water and two biggish slides.

"Yeah, there's Jackson!" Miley said, pointing to Jackson, who was going down the slides like a 4-year-old.

"Well, Lilly and him are the only ones in the pool," Miley said.

"'Cause all the kids have school," I said, and we both ran down the spiral steps and jumped in the pool.

Lilly and Jackson laughed.

"You children," I said.

"Slide races!" Miley yelled.

It was Jackson vs. Me first. I got the curvy slide, but I still beat him down, according to the judges, Lilly and Miley.

Now, Miley and Lilly are going. Lilly beat Miley by a second, and I went against Lilly. I beat her, and Miley went against Jackson. Miley won.

After about 2 hours of that, Miley said, "Let's go to the other pool!"

We all got out and ran down the hallway to the other pool. There wasn't anyone in that pool. Not any workers, not any guest. Lilly looked at me, I looked at Jackson, and Jackson looked at Miley. We all ran towards the kiddie pool. Jackson got stuck in the frog slide.

"You idiot! What was that for?" Miley said, between everyone's loud laughs.

It took about 5 minutes to get him out of there.

"Look! The bucket's dumping!!" Lilly yelled and everyone ran under the buckets dumping on our heads.

I ran over to sit under the umbrella being held by a plastic parakeet, parrot, tucan, or something else.

Miley came and sat by me. Lilly sat on my other side and Jackson sat by her. I saw Jackson give Lilly a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Oh, let's go to the hot tub!" Miley said.

I was thinking. Thinking about when Lilly first met Miley. And I met her for a second time. How she's so pretty. How I should've told her I liked her a long time ago. How she laughs. How she smiles. How her blue eyes shine so beautifully.

"Ollie? Are you coming?" I heard.

"Yea, sorry," I perked up and said finally.

I stood up and we walked over to the hot tub.

'Picture to Burn' by Taylor Swift was playing on the radio.

"Hmmm, this song sound slightly familiar," Miley said, giving Jackson a look.

"Yea, yea, this song is written about me, so what?" Jackson said.

"It is?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah, he went out with Taylor Swift when we lived in Malibu, and he broke up with her. I talked to her, we were friends too, and she wrote it about him," Miley smiled.

Miley sang along to the lyrics.

"I hate that stupid old pickup truck you never let me drive, big redneck heartbreakers really been lying, watch me strike out mad on all my wasted time, as far as I'm concerned, you're just another picture to burn," Miley sang.

Lilly looked worried. Jackson gave Miley a look.

"It's fine, Lilly, he just wasn't crazy about her," Miley said and Lilly didn't smile yet.

"What's wrong, Lils?" Jackson asked.

"You don't like me, do you?" She asked quietly.

"Of course, Lilly," Jackson said.

"I don't believe you," Lilly said.

"Lilly, you know it, I know, it, Miley and Oliver know it," Jackson said.

"Just leave me alone," Lilly said, getting out of the hot tub, grabbing a towel, a hotel key, and her flip-flops, and ran upstairs.

"Good job, Jackson!" Miley said.

"You're the one who brought it up!" Jackson yelled.

Miley grabbed the last key, and her stuff and went upstairs. I did the same thing and followed.

I saw Lilly running down the hallway, and we both ran to catch up with her, and it didn't work.

She got to the hotel room, and soon we did too, unlocking the door.

We went in, and Lilly was sitting on the couch, crying.

"I don't want to talk," She said.

"We know, we just came to lock Jackson out," Miley said and Lilly laughed a little.

"Okay, that was nice of you," Lilly said smiling.

"Yeah, he's upset. Why do you think he doesn't love you?" I asked.

"'Cause he said he likes me," Lilly said.

"Oh, I get it now," I said.

"Donut," Lilly said. "Now go to _your _room."

I walked out into the hallway and Jackson burst through the door of Miley and Lilly's room.

"Jackson!" I heard Miley yell and she came out.

"I'm giving them time," She said.

"Oh, I see," I said.

I opened the door to my room and Miley ran in and started jumping on Jackson's bed.

I laughed at her and sat down on the bed. She bouced and sat down beside me.

"Don't laugh at me!" She said and made me laugh harder.

"What are you going to do about it?" I asked.

She started tickling me.

"Okay...I'll...stop!" I said between giggles.

She wouldn't stop so I ran. I got onto the balcony and wrapped my arms around her waist. I kissed her, and her arms went around my neck. When we pulled apart, she laid her head on my shoulder.

She let go, "Let's go check on them!"

"Okay," I said.


	8. Chicks Dig the Pink and Makeovers

_**Heya...the beginning part of this chapter will skip between Miley and Oliver's POV's.**_

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Oliver's POV**_

Miley unlocked the door to her room. We walked in.

"I see they made up," I said, referring to Lilly and Jackson making out on the couch.

They broke apart.

"Oh, hey guys," Lilly said.

"Hi," Miley said. She seemed excited.

"Why are you so happy?" Lilly asked.

"Oh, nothing," She went back to normal happy Miley.

"Well, Oken, let's leave the girls alone," Jackson said, walking out. I followed.

**Miley's POV**

"So, Lilly," I said, hoping she'd know what I'm talking about.

"Okay, he loves me, and we made up," Lilly said.

"And made out," I added.

"Yea," Lilly said, as if in a daze.

"You liked it!" I said, and Lilly blushed.

"So? You make out with Oliver all of the time!" Lilly said.

"Would you leave me alone about it? The boys are probably listening," I said quietly.

"Oh yea. I'm gonna take a quick shower.

**Oliver's POV**

Jackson and I were listening to the girls, through the wall.

"Okay, he loves me, and we made up," I heard Lilly say.

"And made out." I high-fived Jackson on that one.

"Yea," Lilly said.

"You liked it!" Miley yelled a little.

"So? You make out with Oliver all of the time!" I heard Lilly say and then I didn't hear anything. All of the sudden, a door slammed and I heard quick knocking on our door. Jackson opened it and Miley ran in, past Jackson, and gave me a hug. She was crying into my shoulder, and I just rubbed her back. I didn't ask her what's wrong, I just sat down on the bed with her still crying on me. I'm not water-proof anymore! Where's that towel when I need it?

"I'll go," Jackson said, leaving.

Miley soon let go, and she sat on my lap.

"Better?" I asked.

"Yea, I just had to get that out of my system," Miley said.

"Was that about Lilly?" I asked.

"No, my dad. I thought about him," Miley said.

"Oh, Miles, I'm sorry," I said.

"It's ok, it wasn't your fault," Miley said.

I laughed. Miley yawned.

"Tired?" I asked.

"Yea, I'm going to bed," She stood up. "Night."

"Night."

I already had shorts on, so I just went to bed as it was. Jackson came in right after I laid down.

But I was too tired and fell asleep.

_**The Next Day...**_

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" I heard Miley call,and my bed was bouncing up and down.

"Miley, stop jumping," I said, finally getting up.

"You're the only one not ready! Jackson and Lilly are in the arcade! Get up, get up, GET UP!" Miley said.

I sat up. "Fine. Just go down to the arcade and I'll be down."

She left, and I took a shower. I had black shorts on with a pink shirt that said, 'Chicks dig the pink.'

I grabbed the key Jackson left for me and took the elevator down a floor. On the way to the arcade, I grabbed a Mountain Dew out of the pop machine. I went down to the arcade and they weren't in the first one, and I smiled. I had ten bucks in my pocket, and there was a huge stuffed animal machine.

I ran in and put in 50 cents, and I made the claw go over a pink puppy. The claw grabbed it, and I moved it over the deposit hole thing. It went in. I got it!

I ran down to the other arcade, with the puppy behind my back.

Miley was racing against Lilly on the race game. It just got over.

"Hey Ollie," Miley said.

"Here, have a puppy," I said, giving it to her.

She gave me a big hug, gave me a kiss on the cheek, and said, "You rock. Oh, and, love the shirt!"

"Thanks," I said.

"Where'd you get that, anyways?" She asked.

"The other arcade! Follow me," I said, and Lilly, Jackson and Miley ran after me running down to the other arcade.

"Woah!" Jackson said, opening the door.

Miley ran over to the big machine. "That looks hard!"

"It was luck!" I said, smiling.

"Awesome, look, a digital camera!" Lilly said, pointing to a digital camera in a game.

Jackson went over and tried to win. He won a bouncy ball instead.

"Lemme try," Lilly said, and she got the digital camera. She turned around smirking at Jackson.

"Hey, nobody's perfect," Miley said and everyone laughed.

"It's 9, wanna go to Adventureland?" Jackson asked.

"Yea," Miley said.

We all got our free passes and lots of money. We walked across the small street and weaving through cars in the parking lot. When we were halfway through, Miley's video phone rang. It was Ty.

"Hey, Stewart/Truscott/Oken family!" Ty said.

"Hey!" We all said.

"Where are you?" Ty asked.

"We're on our way to Adventureland!" Jackson said and took the phone and video recorded the big sign.

"Awesome! Well, we'll let you have fun. Call us when you're back at the hotel! Bye!" Ty said.

We all said, 'Bye' and Ty hung up.

We ran through the rest of the parking lot and finally got to the front gate. Jackson handed the ticket guy the free passes. He let us all through and Miley spoke up first.

"Let's go on the bumper cars!"

We all went over to the directory. The bumper cars were by us. We went down a little path and found them. We didn't have to wait in line. The best thing about going to Adventureland on Monday is that everybody is at school and working. My bumper car was blue, Lilly's was green, Miley's was pink, Jackson's was yellow. Jackson was hit more than anyone, everyone loved hitting him.

Once that was over, we all decided it was really hot and the log ride was close so we went on that. We all went in the same log, and Miley wouldn't stop screaming the whole way down. I was in front, and I got wetter than anyone else.

"That was awesome!" I said, soaking wet.

Lilly didn't want to go upside down on the roller coasters, so we didn't. Jackson suggested going on the Raging River.

"It's over there," I said, pointing to it. We all got in one tube, and Lilly and Miley got the wettest this time.

After we went on most of the rides, Miley said, "We have to do the sky lift and then end with the ferris wheel."

Everyone agreed. We went to the sky lift entrance. Miley and I got on first.

"On the count of three, jump," I said.

"1,2,3!" I counted and we both jumped onto the moving seat. We buckled ourselfs in. After going over the pond and the beautiful scenery of pop cans and plastic blow-up toys laying on the roof of some rides, it ended. We were near the ferris wheel. We all got in one this time, and Lilly and Jackson sat by each other, and Miley and I did the same. We sat at the top for a while, and Miley grabbed me, because you could see everything and it was really high. After we got off that, we left the park and had races back to our hotel room. Lilly got there first. She was at the hotel room by the time we were walking into the hotel. When we came in, she had a gym bag over her shoulder, had her hair all up, and sunglasses on.

"Where are we going now?" Jackson asked.

"Shopping," Lilly said.

"Yes!" Miley said. "Oliver, we're giving you a makeover."

"Oh, great. It doesn't involve dresses, does it?" I asked and the girls laughed.

"No," Lilly said.

"Good," I said.

Miley grabbed her purse, and we left. Jackson had called the chauffeur and he was here right away.

He drove us to Jordan Creek Mall. It was really big and it had a huge Scheel's that the girls said me and Jackson could go to after their makeovers are done. We walked in, and the chauffeur said to call him when we're done.

"The directory says that Aeropostle is over there," Miley said, pointing in the direction.

"I see it," Lilly said and grabbed Jackson's hand. Miley grabbed my hand and they pulled us in there.

Miley held up a darkish blue jacket that said 'Aero' on it. Lilly nodded.

"Hold out your arms," They told me and Jackson to do. So, we did.

Miley and Lilly piled clothes up onto our arms and finally told us to try some on.

"Lilly! You put girl's pajama bottoms in the pile!" I heard Jackson say.

After all that trying on, I got 15 outfits just in Aeropostle. Jackson got 13.

"Can we go to Scheel's now?" Jackson asked.

"No, we have to go to Gap and American Eagle," Lilly said.

I moaned.

"Only 2 more stores, Ollie," Miley said.

We went to the Gap and I got 5 outfits, Jackson got 4. At American Eagle, I got 8 and Jackson got 9.

"I think I have enough clothes," I said. "Can we go to Scheel's now?"

"Yea, but meet us in Claire's upstairs in an hour," Miley said.

_**An hour later...**_

Jackson and I got onto the escalator.

"Pretty soon we're gonna need a cart thingy," Jackson said. He got a few pairs of sports clothes and a pair of black crocs in Scheel's. I got dark blue crocs and another pair of shorts.

"Yea, these bags are heavy," I said. We sat down outside of Claire's, waiting for Miley and Lilly to come out. Lilly came out, with 4 bags in one hand, 5 in another.

"What did you do?" Jackson asked.

"We went to Younker's, Kohl's, Icing, and tons of other places," Lilly said.

Miley came out with 6 bags in one hand, 7 in the other.

"The stores were probably happy today," I said.

"Yea, Jackson, call the chauffeur dude," Miley said.

We walked downstairs and waited outside for the chauffeur to come. He was there in about 10 minutes.

We piled in and he drove us back to the hotel.

We went back up to our room. Jackson and I had to empty the bags and lay out our old outfits to throw out what's 'not hip.'

The girls dropped their bags off and came in our room.

"Okay, Ollie, you're keeping that shirt," Miley said, pointing to the shirt I was wearing.

"This is gone, this is gone, this is gone, this is gone, this is gone, this is gone, this is gone, this is gone, this is gone, this is gone, and this is gone," Miley said, throwing my old dork clothes into a bag. All that was left was my shorts and some of my t-shirts. She dumped out all of the 28 outfits I got today, and Lilly did the same for Jackson.

"Put these on," She said, holding out tan cargo shorts, a dark blue shirt, and that zip-up hoodie jacket that was dark blue and said, 'Aero.'

I put them on and I came out.

"Wow," Lilly said.

"A whole, new, Oliver," Miley said.

"Jackson, you put these on," Lilly said, holding out a green shirt and camouflage cargo shorts.

Jackson put those on.

"Whoa," Lilly said.

"Our work here is done," Miley said, getting out her phone.

She video called Ty.

"Hey Miley," Ty said.

"Hey Ty!" Miley replied.

Jackson, Lilly, and I ran over.

"What are you guys doing?" Ty asked.

"We just got back from the mall," Lilly said.

"Cool! Well, have fun, this is the last time we'll talk before Friday!" Ty said.

"Bye Ty!" We all said.

"Bye!" And he hung up.

"Well, you got us dressed up, where are we going?" I asked.

"To a restaurant," Lilly said.

"Which one?" I asked.

"Old Chicago," Miley said.

"I love that place!" I said.

"Let's go," Lilly said.

Again, the chauffeur came and he took us there. That time he waited in the parking lot.

After we all ate, we went to Wal-Mart. We were going to watch movies tonight.

"I say Wild Hogs," I said.

"I want Vacancy," Lilly said.

"Eww, no, that looks creepy, how about Meet the Robinsons?" Miley said.

"I say Wild Hogs with Oliver," Jackson said.

"How about we get Meet the Robinsons and Wild Hogs?" I asked.

"What about Vacancy?" Lilly asked.

"No one wants to see that, Lilly," Jackson said.

"Fine."

We got Meet the Robinsons and Wild Hogs.

We went back to the hotel, cooked some popcorn and put in Meet the Robinsons.

I fell asleep until I heard, 'I have a big head, and little arms. I'm not sure this plan was well thought out.'

I woke up because they were laughing so hard.

My head was on Miley's shoulder, and my arm was wrapped around her waist.

"Hey, you're awake," Miley said.

"Yea," I said. "I'm gonna go put on more comfortable clothes."

Miley nodded, and I left. I put on the new shorts I got, and another T-shirt. I slipped on my new crocs and went back to their room.

"That was quick," Miley said.

I slipped off my crocs and bounced down on the couch. Miley laid her head on my shoulder and I put my arm back around her waist.

After the movie was over, Jackson put in Wild Hogs.

I covered Miley's eyes and Jackson covered Lilly's eyes when the guys would take their clothes off or pee on the side of the road.

They would just laugh.

At the end of the movie, Ty Pennington came on with his big blow horn.

Miley looked at me and smiled.

Lilly was asleep when the movie, on Jackson's shoulder.

Miley was just falling asleep on my shoulder.

I fell asleep too.

&&

I woke up to the sound of 'Face Down' by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.

It was just Lilly and Miley awake, and they were just hanging around, listening to music, calling celebrities.

I got up and turned down the radio and turned on the T.V.

"This week in Hollywood, Hannah Montana taking vacation? After Hannah Montana's father/manager's tragic death, she must be taking a vacation." The T.V. reporter said. I turned the channel.

"Good Morning America, I'm Kelly Ripa. Has everyone heard about the Teen Pop Sensation's father? Hannah Montana's father was hit by a car last week on Monday. We are going to call her and see how she's doing." Kelly Ripa said. Miley's Hannah phone started ringing.

"Hello, Lola Luftnagle, Hannah Montana's assistant, speaking, who is this?" Lilly answered the phone.

"Hey, Lola. This is Kelly Ripa. America is wondering how Hannah is doing. May we speak to her?" Kelly asked.

"It's Kelly Ripa! She's soooo cool! May she speak to you, Hannah?" Lilly asked Miley.

Miley took the phone, "Hi Kelly, this is Hannah."

"Hey, Hannah, we were wondering, how are you feeling after your dad's death?" Kelly asked.

"Well, my friends, Jackson, Lola, and Owen are helping me through it. Owen's mom was recently in a car accident and died and his father was in a plane crash, so he knows what it feels like."

"Oh, we feel bad for Owen. Well, Hannah, I hope you feel better about your dad. Bye," Kelly said.

"Bye," Miley said.

"You know, Lilly, when you said, 'Kelly Ripa's soooo cool,' it was on air," I said.

"Thank you, Lola, it's nice to hear I'm cool," Kelly said on the T.V., laughing.

"Oops," Lilly said.


	9. Train Tables and Why?

_**Wow, car rides from Nashville to Iowa are longgggggggggggggggg! And I'm kinda bored...by the way, Des Moines is said like Da Moine, not Des Moin-es, like my friend says it.**_

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Oliver's POV**_

Jackson finally woke up.

"Hey Jackson," Miley said.

"So, what do you guys want to do today?"

"Let's go to Cedar Rapids," Lilly said.

"That about 160 miles away from here, Lilly," Jackson said.

"And what are we going to do with all of the money Ty gave us?" Lilly asked.

"Your point?" Miley asked.

"My point is, we could fly to Cedar Rapids, it wouldn't take long, and then we could rent a car and go shopping and do stuff there!" Lilly said.

"That sounds like fun," I said.

"Yea, it does," Miley said.

"Ok," Jackson said.

We grabbed all we needed, and had our chauffeur drive us to the airport.

It took us about between 15 to 30 minutes to get there. When we were in the air, Miley saw a mall, and she told Jackson to drive us there.

"There's an Aeropostle here, too!" Miley said.

"Noooooo!" Jackson said.

"It's fine, you can...do boyish things," Miley said. "Just meet us here in a half an hour."

**Here in a half an hour...**

"Look, Miley, I got a Playstation 2 game!" I said, holding up a game.

"You don't have a playstation 2," Miley said.

I held up my new PS2 box,smiling, "Now I do."

Miley rolled her eyes.

"Let's go to another mall," Miley said.

"Hey, excuse me, miss," Lilly said, tapping on a girl's shoulder.

"Is there another mall in Cedar Rapids?" Miley asked her.

"Yea, it's on the other side," The girl said.

"Thanks," Miley said and we headed for the car.

We drove there, and I saw Sears.

"Sears!" I said.

"Boys," Miley said, rolling her eyes.

We got out and after a while of walking to find Sears inside the mall, we found it and the girls went to look for clothes, and Jackson and I went back to the tools, garden stuff, and exersise equipment. I got on a rolly thingy, that when you run, it rolls. We were having so much fun, until the girls came and said we're going to Younker's.

"Is there exersising equipment?" Jackson asked.

"No, but there might be a little train table upstairs," Lilly said.

Jackson ran towards Younker's as fast as he could.

I followed. I caught up with him and we walked into Younker's. We avoided the make-up section and went up the escalators. Sure enough, upstairs, there was a train table.

Jackson and I built a little train track and drove the train over it and we crashed the trains together. People were staring at us when they walked by. After about a half-an-hour, Miley and Lilly came up and dragged us out of there.

"Are you guys nuts? The little kids were too scared to come near you!" Miley said.

"We were having fun," I complained.

"Let's go back to Des Moines," Lilly said.

So, we drove back to the airport, flew back to Des Moines, and went back to our hotel. It was around 3. We decided to swim, since it was Wednesday and we leave Friday.

We splashed around in the kiddie pool, ran to the other pool, and played around in that. At 11, we decided to go to bed, and tonight actually sleep in our own rooms.

"Night, Ollie," Miley said, kissing my cheek.

"Night Miles," I replied and we went to our separate rooms.

I crawled into bed, thinking of how Friday we will already have a new house.

I fell asleep.

&&

I woke up, and Jackson was in his bed.

It was really quiet.

I found a note and it said:

_Hi Oliver. I mean, bye Oliver. I was sick of my life and got rid of it. Tell Miley and Lilly that I love them and you were my best friend. _

_-See ya, Jackson._

Tears started to build up my eyes.

"Why?" I whispered to myself. "Why?"


	10. Don't Happy Dance in Public

_**Hiya...**_

_**Chapter 10**_

_**Oliver's POV**_

I ran into Miley and Lilly's bedroom and they were sitting and talking with...Jackson.

He started laughing.

"Okay, that was not nice, at all!" I said.

"What did he do?" Miley asked, noticing my red eyes. "What's wrong?"

"He left a fake note saying he commited suicide and I thought it was real and I started crying!" I said, pointing at him like a 4-year-old would.

"Jackson!" Lilly said.

"I thought it would be funny at the time," Jackson said.

"It was never funny," Miley said.

"Sorry," Jackson said.

"Just don't do it again," Miley said.

"Okay," He said.

I sat down by Miley.

"Today's or last day, what are we going to do?" I asked.

"And no shopping!" Jackson added.

"Okay, no shopping," Lilly said, "how about going to the arcade, then to the gift shop for souveniers, and then go swimming?"

"Or we could go to the arcade, go to the gift shop, go to Adventureland again, and then go swimming?" I suggested.

"I like Oliver's idea," Miley said.

"Me too," Jackson said.

"Me too," Lilly said.

"To the arcade!" I said.

We went down there and I won lots of candy, a few stuffed animals and 10 bouncy balls. I gave the stuffed animals to Miley, because she didn't have any. Lilly won tons of candy and a pair of walkie talkies. Jackson just won a gumball.

"Now, we go to the gift shop!" Miley said.

We all ran down the hallway and Miley and I got sweatshirts and Lilly and Jackson got T-shirts. I got Miley a stuffed animal bear wearing a shirt that said, "Somebody who loves me very much bought me this at Adventureland."

"Let's go Adventurelanding!" Jackson said.

We ran across the small road with our passes in hand and gave them to the ticket-person-taker.

Lilly's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Yea."

"Oh, ok, tell him I love him."

"Bye," Lilly said weakly and hung up.

"Lils, are you okay?" Jackson asked.

Lilly wiped away a tear, "No."

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"My dad got really sick, and that was the hospital and they asked me if I had any last words for him," Lilly said.

I sighed, "What is up with this?!" I yelled.

"It's okay, Lils," Jackson said. "You can live with us in our new house."

"Yea, the hospital said they called Ty and told him and they said I could stay with you," Lilly said.

All of the sudden she must've stopped thinking about it, because she stood up and said, "Who wants to go on the underground railroad?"

"I do!" Miley said.

We all walked over to it, and it was really fun. It was kind of creepy, too. We went on all of the rides except the infant boats and the Prarie Ferris Wheel Wagon thing, they were just a little too small.

"I wanna go swimming," Lilly said after a while.

"Jackson, you do realize you have to take care of us, right?" Miley asked, while we running to the hotel.

"Yea, I turn 17, um, oh my gosh! I turn 17 tomorrow!" Jackson said. "I totally forgot!"

We all laughed as he started to happy dance.

"Don't do that in public," Lilly said as we were walking into the hotel.

He stopped. Well all ran down to the stairs by our room and ran up them, then went to our rooms to get our swimsuits on. We came out and played in the big pool for about an hour. We ran into the other pool with the slides. We took turns going down the slides and swam a lot. When we were all tired, we went up to Miley's room and watched music videos.

"Here's Hannah Montana's song, 'Nobody's Perfect.'"

"Oh yay! I'm number 3!" Miley said.

"Good job, Miles!" I said.

"Nobody's Perfect, I gotta work it, again and again to get it right, Nobody's Perfect, ya live and ya learn it, I might mess it up sometimes," Miley sang along.

"Here's Number 2, 'Runaway Love,' by Ludacris and Mary J. Blige," The announcer guy said.

Miley and Lilly sang along to that. Once it was over, they showed the recap.

"Number 20 was 'This Ain't a Scene, It's an Arm's Race' by Fall Out Boy, Number 19 was 'Face Down' by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Number 18 was 'What Goes Around, Comes Around' by Justin Timberlake. Number 17 was 'Sweet Escape' by Gwen Stefani featuring Akon. Number 16 was 'Irreplaceable' by Beyonce. Number 15 was 'Fergalicious' by Fergie and Number 14 was 'Glamorous' by Fergie and Ludacris. Number 13 was 'Home' by Daughtry. 12 was 'Better Than Me' by Hinder. 11 was 'If We Were a Movie' by Teen Pop Sensation Hannah Montana. 10 was 'If Everyone Cared' by Nickelback. 9 was 'It's Not Over' by Daughtry. 8 was 'Say It Right' by Nelly Furtado and 7 was 'Give It To Me' by Timbaland featuring Nelly Furtado and Justin Timberlake. 6 was Beyonce and Shakira with 'Beautiful Liar.' 5 was 'Life's What You Make it' by Hannah Montana. 4 was 'Over It' by Katharine McPhee, 3 was 'Nobody's Perfect' by Hannah Montana, again. And 2 was 'Runaway Love' by Ludacris and Mary J. Blige. Now, here is Gym Class Heroes featuring Patrick Stump, with 'Cupid's Chokehold!'" The announcer guy announced. Miley and Lilly high-fived each other.

"You're on the charts 3 times!" Jackson said.

"I know, so awesome!" Miley said.

"Good job, Miles!" I said, giving her a hug.

Miley's Hannah phone started ringing.

"Hello, Lola Luftnagle, Hannah Montana's assistant speaking," Lilly said.

"Oh hi Nick, um, yea, she's right here."

"Hannah, it's the Jonas Brothers," Lilly said.

"Hey," Miley said.

"Thanks, Joe."

"Yea, I was pretty surprised about it too."

"Thanks for calling you guys!"

"Tell Aly and AJ I said, 'Hi,' too!" Miley said, laughing.

"Bye!" She hung up.

"I'm tired!" I said, yawning. I looked over at the clock.

"I'm going to bed so we can get up early and pack. Miles or Lilly, wake me up around 7:30," I said, giving Miley a kiss and getting up and walking to my room and getting in bed, waiting for the big day tomorrow.


End file.
